Alma gris
by AleSt
Summary: "Esta última jugada, esta última estrategia ha puesto fin a la era Snow en Panem. Una nueva era está por levantarse, una que nace de estos engañosos juegos que he puesto en marcha y que nadie ha tenido la inteligencia de descifrar". Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" Para el foro "El diente de león".
**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" Para el foro "El diente de león".**

* * *

 **Alma gris**

* * *

Me miro al espejo y lo que observo es un reflejo construido, una expresión estudiada y calculada hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los labios tensos formando una fina línea recta, las cejas relajadas premeditadamente para esconder cualquier asomo de sorpresa o furia, mi mirada fría casi vacía, mi cabello metódicamente cepillado y desprovisto de cualquier color que pudiera llamar la atención. La imagen que me devuelve el espejo es una carente de expresión, lo único que veo es la careta que he usado todos estos años.

Me aliso la chaqueta antes de salir de mis habitaciones y dirigirme al hospital en el ala oeste.

—Madame Presidenta —llama Heavensbee uniéndose a mí en el pasillo.

—¿Está todo preparado? —pregunto— No quiero más sorpresas, Heavensbee.

Él sonríe, lo que me irrita profundamente. Tiene suerte de ser alguien útil de lo contrario hace tiempo que me hubiera desecho de él.

—Todo está en orden, madame Presidenta. El equipo médico espera por usted en la sala común del hospital. Si me permite —dice y se interpone en mi camino con la excusa de abrir la puerta— no creo que sea necesario enviar a todo el equipo médico del que disponemos, tal vez los menos preparados y los más jóvenes deberían quedarse.

—Heavensbee, nuestros soldados mueren por heridas mal tratadas, capitolinos sin culpa y niños civiles sufrirán en medio de la batalla. Tenemos que enviar toda la ayuda posible —explico.

—Si, si por supuesto, madame Presidenta —vuelve a sonreír y finalmente abre la puerta para mí.

Tengo la total seguridad de que no ha creído ni por un segundo en mi desinteresado acto de bondad. Plutarch es posiblemente la única persona que ha logrado ver a través de mi contenido exterior, por eso lo tengo cerca de mí, prefiero mantenerlo vigilado, nada bueno resultaría si le suelto la correa antes de tiempo. Desde el principio he sido muy cuidadosa con él al igual que él lo ha sido conmigo, más adelante, cuando Panem sea mío encontraré la forma de desaparecerlo, si algo Coriolanus a hecho bien ha sido deshacerse de sus enemigos sin levantar mayores sospechas, también tendré que hacerlo.

—Buenas tardes, gracias por asistir a esta convocatoria de emergencia —menciono en el momento en que me posiciono frente al equipo médico en la sala—. Como saben, nuestros soldados están apunto de ingresar al Capitolio, la guerra pronto llegará a su fin y con ello cientos de vidas dependerán de la ayuda que podamos proporcionar. Por eso he decidido enviarlos esta tarde hacia el Capitolio con el fin de salvar todas las vidas que sean posibles sin ninguna distinción, soldados rebeldes o capitolinos, cada vida cuenta —finalizo.

Veo la determinación por ayudar, por salvar vidas en los ojos de todos en el equipo médico, pero los ojos que más me interesan me miran curiosos. La chica de ojos azules me mira por un momento y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran ella desvía la mirada.

Débil, es alguien débil y aún así podría representar un peligro silencioso para mi gobierno. Ahora que su hermana a muerto, esta niña representa la voluntad del sinsajo, no puedo permitir que inspire a las masas, no después de lo que me ha costado su hermana.

Enseguida, enfermeras y médicos entrenados comienzan a tomar las mochilas de emergencia y se dirigen sin perder tiempo hacía el aerodeslizador que los llevará al Capitolio. Cuando todos están listo doy la orden de despegue desde la Sala de Control.

—Beetee, ¿hay novedades en el sistema de difusión del Capitolio? —cuestiona Heavensbee.

—No. Al parecer han dejado de intentar seguir transmitiendo, todas las líneas de comunicación son nuestras ahora —indica el Vencedor del Tres.

—Perfecto, quiero todas las cámaras disponibles en el Círculo de la Ciudad, transmitiremos en vivo la toma de la Mansión y la captura de Snow —dice Plutarch.

—Iré a verificar que la conexión general se mantenga estable —indica Beetee saliendo de la sala en su silla de ruedas.

Heavensbee comienza a dar órdenes sobre encuadres, contraposición entre tomas y enfoque como todo un Vigilante en Jefe, sonrío al ver como todos mis títeres se mueven.

Las horas transcurren con desesperante lentitud mientras observamos a las fuerzas rebeldes entrar en la ciudad y avanzar bloque a bloque hasta llegar al mismísimo corazón del Capitolio.

Los capitolinos que caminaban juntos formando una sola masa de gente asustada y desorientada, ahora corren sin sentido y se tiran al suelo para evitar la lluvia de balas que mi ejército dispara. El equipo médico se apresura a atender a los heridos al tiempo que mis soldados avanzan acercándose más y más a la Mansión Presidencial.

Los agentes de la Paz responden al fuego con más fuego y tratan de dominar a los rebeldes. Está claro que los triplicamos en número y los civiles no hacen más que entorpecer sus intentos de contención.

—Quiero una toma abierta de la Mansión —ordena Plutarch—. Ingenioso, muy ingenioso —murmura al ver la ingente cantidad de niños que se encuentran ahí apostados.

Siempre he sido particularmente hábil en encontrar oportunidades, pero más que encontrarlas hay que saber aprovecharlas. La mía se presenta en la forma de niños capitolinos.

—Cambio de planes —menciono y todos se giran para mirarme—. Dirijan al Sinsajo Tres al Círculo de la Ciudad —ordeno.

—Madame… pero… son sólo niños —Plutarch como siempre entendiendo mis planes.

—¿Quiere acabar con esta guerra, Heavensbee? —pregunto— Es la única forma para que el Capitolio deponga las armas,

—Entiendo, madame. Como usted diga —responde y redirige al aerodeslizador.

Mi plan inicial era bombardear a los rebeldes heridos en las afueras del Capitolio para reforzar el mensaje de que a Snow no le importa atacar a heridos, desvalidos y desarmados tal y como hizo cuando bombardeó el improvisado hospital del Ocho, pero esta vez sería usando una de sus propias crueles ideas. Que mejor golpe que enviar los mismos paracaídas que se enviaban con obsequios a los tributos en las Arenas, pero ahora la idea de que Coriolanus bombardee a los niños del Capitolio sólo para detener la entrada de los rebeldes a su Mansión y así evitar su captura, es mucho más eficaz. Perderá el débil apoyo que aún tiene y su gente se volverá contra él.

El aerodeslizador aparece en el cielo rompiendo el silencio caótico de la batalla. Veo al redil de niños que custodia la seguridad de Coriolanus. Es casi una bofetada que precisamente él utilice a sus propios niños para tratar de persuadir a los rebeldes y evitar un ataque en el corazón mismo de su ciudadela.

—Suelten los paracaídas —ordeno y observo como mi pequeño grupo de gente de confianza se miran unos a otros con temor antes de accionar el control remoto del aerodeslizador.

Por un breve momento todo es silencio, después de unos segundos lo único que se escucha es el conocido repiquetear de las campanillas que acompañan a los paracaídas que comienzan a descender sobre los niños capitolinos. Niños que extienden los brazos para tomarlos antes de que toquen el suelo.

El Capitolio conoce perfectamente lo que los paracaídas significan: comida, medicinas, armas, significan ayuda.

Todas las guerras, todas las revoluciones requieren de sacrificios y en Panem siempre han sido los niños quienes han pagado tributo a las fuerzas de poder que manipulan los hilos desde fuera. Durante más de setenta y cinco años sus vidas han sido sacrificadas y hoy su muerte sellará mi ascenso al poder.

Me levanto y me acerco a las pantallas para presenciar mi golpe final a la débil defensa de Snow y unos segundos después, el primer paracaídas hace explosión.

Sonrío imperceptiblemente, todas las miradas se centran en las bombas, en las llamas, en los gritos, casi puedo sentir la caída del gobierno de Snow.

Es entonces cuando observo a las cuadrillas médicas acercarse a los niños para tratar las quemaduras. Y la veo, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules llenos de preocupación y un minuto después, la segunda tanda de bombas explota y con ello las defensas capitolinas terminan por caer.

—Plutarch, maravilloso. Ha sido maravillosa la idea de transmitir en directo. Todo Panem ha visto a su presidente levantarse contra sus propios niños inocentes. Ya nadie se opone a nuestro ingreso a la Mansión.

—Nadie perdonaría un atentado contra los suyos, madame. El Capitolio es suyo, Panem es suyo —Heavensbee hace una pequeña reverencia mientras observo las llamas consumir las vidas de quienes me han llevado al poder.

Todos estos años he estado esperando por este momento, han sido años de preparación metódica y cuidadosa para dar la estocada final y debilitar poco a poco la lealtad del Capitolio hacia su presidente. No puedo contener mi sonrisa y por primera vez desde que me proclamaron presidenta del Trece, mi bien estudiada máscara se rompe y me regodeo con orgullo en mi innegable victoria.

Esta última jugada, esta última estrategia ha puesto fin a la era Snow en Panem. Una nueva era está por levantarse, una que nace de estos engañosos juegos que he puesto en marcha y que nadie ha tenido la inteligencia de descifrar, nadie excepto Heavensbee, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Después de toda esta larga espera por fin el poder sobre todo Panem será mío. La era del Trece comienza hoy. Mi era.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen lo que para Alma Coin significa el amor. Ella ama el poder y no le importa que sacrificios tenga que hacer para alcanzarlo, quitar vidas no es más que un paso a seguir en su carrera hacia la Mansión Presidencial.**

 **Cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, en la cajita de abajo :D**


End file.
